Desert Princess
by Kanako miki
Summary: To live in the city of Yasu,cagalli joined a gang "Mirage" in order to survive the harsh desert...
1. Chapter 1

INSPIRE BY A BOOK MADE BY TAMORA PIERCE

WARNING AMATEUR WRITER MADE THIS STORY MIGHT NOT BE GOOD BUT PLEASE R AND R

...

I lived in Yasu, a city that is built in an oasis and on the middle of the desert. Waka is one of the dangerous streets in Yasu and also serves as my home; I lived an old abandon building together with my gang the "Mirage". Our leader Kunai is the one who adopt me after I lost my mother.

Kunai is like a father to me, he taught me the art of using daggers and knives,how to be a great thief and also how to control the pains and anger inside me

_FLASHBACK(__**2 years ago**__)_

_I don't know where we are going but still I followed my mother's trail silently. The hot sun weakened me and I begin to walk slowly but my mother hold my hand as if she is giving me some of her strength. When the sun begin to set,we immediately find a good place to camp for the night.  
_

"_Mother where are we going?"_

"_In the land of Yasu the home of your father"_

"_Mother,why didn't father live with us ?"_

"_Yula, your father can't live with us because he's a very important person in Yasu but I wanted him to see you and acknowledge you". My mother said. "You better sleep now you need regain you're strength "_

_I obey my mother and didn't argued because I'm very weak to try. we can't afford to buy a horse because we save our money for food and water so we have no choice but to walk._

_Then I was waken up by my mother, the next thing I knew is that we are surrounded by a large pack of hungry desert wolfs .I trembled but my mother bravely stand up and throw all our food supplies as far as she could, some wolf chase it but five of them stayed._

"_Yula there's no wolf on that side take this and run" my mother said while giving me a strange necklace._

"_But mother I can't I'm afraid". I said trembling "and I'll never leave you."_

"_Yula, just run and don't look back…I'll follow you later". I hugged my mother one last time then ran._

_I ran as fast as I could thinking that my mother was following but when I turned back and look, I could only see wolves with blood dripping on their mouth. _

_Anger filled my body I clenched my hand and wished that they die painfully, then fires from nowhere started to surround them and slowly killing them until they turned to ashes. I tried to go back to my mother but every where I look there is fire, as I got angrier the fire seems to get stronger. I passed out from the heat and lack of air.I thought I died but unfortunately I waked up. _

_I saw somebody tending my sore body his name is Kunai.__He told me that he saw me lying on the sand and saved me but it was to late for my mother when he went back to our campsite my mother is already dead. When I got stronger he showed my where he buried my mother, anger can be seen in my eyes but I acted cold and hold tightly to my mother's necklace" it's all my father's fault..if he lived with us like normal families then this would never happen"I said to myself but Kunai hold my hand silently,it very warm and it helps me forget what happened even just for that moment . Later that day I tried to make the fire show again but it never appeared so I conclude that it was only a dream but I still wondered why the wolves didn't attack me._

_Kunai invite me to his gang, I accept and as a sign that I was a part of the mirage gang they tattooed me with a red rose on my neck our gang sign._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Cagalli, there you are", Ruka, one of my gangmate said to me. "We have work to do"

I change my name since I joined the gang to forget my painful past "Cagalli" means amber, anger, fire and is also a name of a mythical rose that grows on the dessert. (I completely made it up).and by work Ruka means that we have a found a new victim to rob. Mirage and all other gangs in Yasu are robbers, thief and sometimes murderer but some like us are different, we have pride and dignity and only steal from selfish and greedy rich people and not the poor and kind.

"Alright", I said as I picked up my dagger and followed Ruka.

We go to the market and hid in a dark corner then Ruka pointed our soon to be victim, A bald and fat moneylender. We silently followed fatty until he was alone.When the opportunity comes Ruka grabbed him and pushed him on the wall. He quickly surrenders and gives us all his money and jewelries even before I could show him my dagger. We let him escape after we get what we want "What a boring day", I thought but I'm wrong while we are walking a young boy dashed towards Ruka and stabbed her then the boy stole the bag where we put the money. I quickly aid Ruka but she ordered me to follow the boy. Good thing I was quick enough to catch him.

I saw a blue snake tattoo on his hand "he's in the snake sniper gang" I said to my self.

Snake sniper is a gang like us but they do whatever they want and kill people without mercy,Rumors is that their leader is one of the strongest in Yasu but Waka is our territoty and no other gang have the right to enter it.

"Snake sniper, why are you in our territory", I asked him but he didn't speak.

I pick my dagger and pointed it at him and repeated my question.

"Our leader wants your territory", the boy said then whistled.

He's signaling his other gangmate,I wasn't prepared to fight them alone so I get the bag back and ran to get Ruka.By the time we got home it was night, good thing Ruka made it home soon the others took care of her wound. I went to our Leader's room as quickly as possible.

"Kunai the Snake snipers are challenging us, we have to get ready for the Gang war", I said to him but he remained calm.

"Cagalli tell the entire able bodied Mirage to get ready by midnight we will accept Snake sniper's challenge", Kunai ordered me.

...

i changed it I hope this is better than the original

...


	2. Chapter 2

added information:

Gang wars takes place outside the city of yasu to prevent advantages and disadvantages between the 2 gangs.

Kunai became Cagalli's father after he saves her even though cagalli even addressed him as one,they are really close.

his cold and never his show emotions if not needed but he love Cagalli very much.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

I creep slowly in the room were kunai and the others are planning for the upcoming Gang war. Because of Kunai's great strategies, we are able to defeat our previous opponents but this time it's different. I could see fear in everyone's eyes and even a little for Kunai who usually show no emotions. The one who challenges us are the Snake sniper, famous for using dirty tactics just to win and kills everyone who went in their way.

This will be the first time I'm going to fight in a Gang war. Ruka once said to me that in order to protect their territory, Gangs must have a duel and who ever wins can do what they please among the losing gang.

"Cagalli, don't just stand there give us our weapons," Kunai ordered me "And stay here, watch Ruka"

"But I'm ready to fight now," I argued back at him.

The truth is that I'm very afraid that life keeps flashing back before my eyes but I stand in front of them acting brave and mighty.

"You don't have enough ability to join this war cagalli," He said to me without looking.

"But I want to fight like everybody else. I don't care if I die," I blurted out.

"SLAP"

My eyes widened with surprise as I put my hand on my now reddened cheeks, Kunai our calm leader actually lose his control over me

"Do you think a father would let his child die in a senseless fight," He shouted at me.

"I…I'm sorry", I said trying to hold back my tears

"Cagalli you are important to me, I want you to live on and find a purpose to live." I said while hugging me tightly. "Learn to live and appreciate your live and find your real happiness"

Even if Kunai is not my real father, I felt the warmth of his caress so sincere and kind but there something within me saying that this will also be the last. After that talk, Kunai finally convinced me to stay. They carried there weapons with courage and left our hideout as soon as the moon rises. Others stayed behind, mostly injured like Ruka.

All I could do now is too wait for them, I tried to rest and closed my eyes, but all I could see is blood and corpses. Minutes turned to hours but still no sign of them coming home again. Suddenly my heart starts to pound rapidly as the door opens. The others and I ran as fast as we could to greet them but in dismay, we saw a huge stranger with purple hair and dark violet Lipstick.

He came closer to me and grabbed my right hand tightly.

"My informants are right you are beautiful, you are perfect as my wife," He said in a high pitch voice.

"Let me go you monster," I shouted at him furiously.

"Honey, I, Yuuna Roma Seiran the great leader of the Snake sniper will get you whether you like it or not". He threatens me.

With my whole strength, I punched him at the face and escaped from his grip. I commanded the others to hide.

"Why aren't you at the battle field as a leader you should be there to guide your gang", I said

"And let them destroy my face like you did and that battle is just a bait to get you. I know Kunai will never let his most treasured daughter to fight," He said laughing.

As bait, he uses his gang as bait. I was angry but I control my emotions just like what Kunai told me every time I get angry. The rumors were all wrong his nothing but muscles and big words. He hides in the shadow of his gang and let them fight for his sake.

"Kunai might be already dead by this time so nobody's going to save you," He looked at me a grin in his ugly face. "Now will you come already, I'm losing my patience"

His words echoed to my mind, the thought of Kunai dying made me lose my grip on my temper. He forced me at the floor and started to kiss my neck. I tried to fight back with my dagger but it is hard for me to reach

. When he was about to undress me, I panicked and shoved his face with my hand.

"My face, it's burning," he shouted in a girly way.

I don't know what happened but my touch burned his face. I try to get away from him.

"You little bitch what did you do to my face," He attacked me but a wall made of fire appeared before me and protected me.

"I'll be back you bitch,".He said then ran.

I tried to follow him but my body becomes numb and weak. My eyes becomes heavy I tried to close them but my efforts are useless for I fell asleep.

.

.

_After 4 days_

.

When I wake up, I go to Kunai's room, his not there. Tear's flow to my cheeks but I still believe that his alive.Ruka saw me and dried up my tear, She patiently wait until I was fine. She told me than the gang war did not favor mirage, our gang mates give their life including Kunai

"Cagalli, the snake snipers want you. They say that if we handed you to them they will free us if not they will all kill us",Ruka said in a low voice. "But we'll never do that to you"

"Ruka I will accept there offer", I fake a smile "don't worry I'll be fine, but first I have to see Kunai".

Ruka escorted me to Kunai's tomb but she left afterward saying I need some time on my own. The cemetery where Kunai is resting seems peaceful, nobody can see me cry, but I didn't. I will never cry again for the sake of the people I love and the ones needed me.

"Kunai, thanks for everything, I'll protect the other like you did to Me.", I said to him.

I reminisced a little but I leave after. I walk slowly until…

"Bump"

"Hey watch where you're going," I said to the stranger.

"Your heart…your heart is crying," he said to me.

……………………………

Hope you like it sorry for the wrong grammars…

Please give your reviews and comment.


End file.
